


Twelve Down

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-15
Updated: 2009-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the <a href="http://jacksamfriends.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://jacksamfriends.livejournal.com/"><b>jacksamfriends</b></a> prompt: <i>12. "I knew I shouldn't have answered my phone this morning."</i> For Fignewton's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Down

Carter was making herself breakfast when the phone rang. Probably a telemarketer, since the SGC only called her cell and she couldn't think of anyone else who would be calling at this time of day--it was barely eight in the morning.

"Hello?" she said. She tucked the phone into her shoulder and flipped the first egg, neatly breaking the yolk. Damn.

"I'm stuck on twelve down," General O'Neill said.

Carter sighed. "Sir, it's my day off."

"I know. That's why I thought you'd have time to help a friend solve a crossword."

Carter flipped the second egg, watching in annoyance as the yolk held perfectly. "I'm making breakfast."

There was silence on the other end. "You're...making breakfast."

"Yep," Carter said. She flipped the broken egg another time. If it wasn't going to be runny like a proper egg ought to be, she might as well cook it all the way through. "I do occasionally."

"Right," O'Neill said, in a rush. "I know. I was just reconsidering calling. In case you needed to concentrate."

You burn down one tent seven years ago and no one lets you forget it. She turned off the stove. "I'm done now, anyway," she said, sliding the eggs onto two pieces of toast--thankfully still warm--and then slapped a thin slice of swiss cheese onto each egg.

She watched the cheese melt for a second before taking a bite.

Bliss.

"Carter?" O'Neill said.

This time, she contained her sigh. "Alright. Twelve down."

"Yes!" O'Neill said. "I knew I could count on you."

"I knew I shouldn't have answered my phone this morning," Sam muttered.

"What?"

"Just how much do you have riding on this, sir?"

O'Neill paused. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Carter grinned. "Okay, then. Twelve down." She took another bite of breakfast and thought there were worse ways to spend a morning.


End file.
